Blizzard Baby!
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: Edward Cullen, I can't believe you followed us!" A smirk spread across his beautiful face. "Who else could keep you warm during this terrible blizzard?" Great, just the present I wanted for Christmas: My enemies and best friends...trapped.
1. Battle Cries

**Bella POV**

"Bella, come on! I wanna get to Paris _before _Christmas is over." Alice whined.

I sighed as I took my precious time packing the rest of my things in hopes of missing the plane. She turned my face so I was staring strait into her eyes. She must have caught on to my diabolical plan because she quickly began tossing my things into Charlie's over sized suitcase. I wasn't going to give in that easily. I leaped onto the bed and rolled on top of the suitcase, halting any progress she was making. She glared down at me and I returned her burning gaze. We continued this for at least 2 minutes, challenging each other to make the first move. A slow smile spread across her elfin face as she grabbed the top of the suitcase and tossed me onto the floor. Her musical laugh filled the house as she resumed working on my things.. Did she really think she could win? In my last inkling of hope, I took hold of her slender ankle and yanked her to the ground and rolled on top of her. We wrestled and let out belting battle cries. A smirk lit up my face as I realized that I might actually win this war.

"OK girls, aren't you gonna miss your flight?"

"H-hey Cha-arlie." Gasped Alice while still wrestling with me. He took one glance at the bag and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Alice. You might as well give up now because you are not going to finish in time for the flight. Unless..." He whispered, pretending to be thoughtful.

"What?!?" Alice was up for anything now, as long as we got to the airport in time. She danced over to his side and he whispered into her ear his plan. She smiled as Charlie slipped out the door. Alice inched closer to me with a mischievous grin on her face. I heard the loud thumps of feet coming up the stairs and I gulped loudly. Jake and his gang popped their heads through the door. They all piled into my room, each of them wearing the same smile as Alice.

"Um, sorry Bells, but I get twenty bucks for this." He said apologetically. They all closed in on me as I looked for a way out. Then, I took a suicidal leap towards the ceiling, only to be caught by their hands and carried out the door. I catch a glimpse of Alice's triumphant face gracefully toting handfuls of things to the suitcase.

Ughh, this would be a long trip.


	2. Flight

**Bella POV**

How do I always get in these situations? Here I am, being held against my will in the back seat while Alice happily drives her perfect little Porsche. Jake is in the seat next to me**,** on guard for attempts at escape. I huffed in disapproval and he just smirked.

"Please Alice, I don't want to do this. I want a _white _Christmas! Not some crummy fake one with no family to celebrate it with."

"Will you stop acting like It's the end of the world? I asked you if you were doing anything special, and your reply was**,** 'No! I never do anything fun for Christmas. Now It's gonna be twice as bad as before because I have to be in boring old Forks'."

"Hey, nice impression." Jake complimented.

"Thanks**,**" **she** laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them which only heightened Alice's laughter. Jake just stupidly smiled down at me. Alice looked down at her watch and suddenly increased her speed.

"Gosh darn you Bella, we only have 40 minutes to go through bag check and meet up with Rose." I smiled to myself at the thought of missing the plane. I could always make myself faint...

"Bella, whatever you are planning, stop it right now. We are going to Paris even if we have to drag you onto that plane and tell security you have mental issues that require you to be strapped down and supervised at all times**,**" Alice said. I looked up at her in the mirror and saw the truth in her eyes. I sighed in defeat.

Edward POV

"Edward, I don't get it. You can have any girl in the world you wanted, but you want Bella. _Bella._" I glared at him. Emmett's booming laughter rang out at the sight of my furious face.

"Ed, we all know you will just dump her a week after you're with her, so why waste all of the effort?" Jasper probed again. I didn't bother to answer. They just don't understand. They _can't_ understand.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." I turned around to face Rosalie Hale, Alice and Bella's best friend, and Emmett's currant crush. I glanced over in his direction, pleading for his help. He looked at me as if to say, "you don't have to ask me twice".

"Hey Rose**,**" said Emmett in his most 'dazzling' (in his words) voice. She smiled warmly at him, her blue eyes sparkling. I tried to discreetly walk away, but Rose caught me.

"You never told me what you guys are doing here**,**" **s**he said suspiciously. I smiled at her while thinking of an acceptable answer.

"We are taking a trip to Canada. We wanted to get some hunting in**,**" Jasper answered smoothly.. She still looked suspicious, but she was thrown off when Alice and Bella walked through the door, escorted by Jacob Black. I growled under my breath at the sight of Jacob's hand securely on Bella's frail arm. She did not look pleased.

"Sorry we're late. Bella was being uncooperative**,**" she said breathlessly. Bella huffed in response, causing fits of laughter to erupt from Jacob. I glared at him while he just smiled like an idiot in response.

"I guess you can leave now Jake, I doubt Bella could go far if she were to escape. And I hope she realizes that if we miss our flight, I am going to spend the entire break dragging her on shopping sprees and playing make over Bella**,**" she hissed towards Bella. She sighed and grabbed her bags. She began walking away, but tripped over her foot. I automatically reached my hand down to help her. At the sight of me her eyes narrowed and she shoved my hand away.

"I'm not talking to you!" she screamed as if she were a little child. I had to suppress a laugh. Apparently she caught it because she jumped to her feet and slapped me across the face. I gasped as her soft hand sent jolts of electricity through my body. Her face turned to confusion and she ripped her hand back.

"Bella, you can kill Edward when you get back, but right now, we have a flight to catch. And I believe you guys have one to catch as well**,**" Rose mumbled to me as she, Alice, and Bella walked towards check in. I didn't even realize she was there until now.

"They are on flight 214 to Paris**,**" Emmett said. I hadn't realized he had been standing there either. I looked up at him and I immediately knew why..

"So, you and Rose huh?" I laughed.

"I can't say I know what you are talking about, dear brother**,**" Emmett mumbled. He was trying to avoid eye contact, but his swollen lips were still visible.

"So you wanna explain why your face is swollen and your hair is all messed up?" Jasper said. A blush rose in Emmet's cheeks and he tried to hide it by walking away. Me and Jasper looked at each other with knowing glances and burst into laughter in the middle of the airport.

**Bella POV**

Stupid, stupid Edward. How dare he come here at the exact same time as us!!**?** The one good thing I had about going to Paris was having thousands of miles between us. We will still have a lot of miles between us, but not enough to satisfy my taste.

"We are _so_ going to miss our flight. Thanks a lot Bella**,**" Alice hissed.

"You know, you have been in a pissy mood all day and it is really irritating me." I was only trying to make her mad, and apparently, I was succeeding. She spun around so she was just inches away from my face.

"Oh I wounder why, _Bella_**_,_**" she snapped at me. I waited for her to keep going on her rant (as she usually does), but she turned around and filled in the space that was now between us in the bag check line.

"Care to elaborate?" I almost had her. I could feel the heat of her anger radiating off of her back. She turned slightly so that she could glare at me from the corner of her eye. I smiled sweetly at her.

"OK guys. Thats enough. Its Christmas. Christmas is supposed to be joyful. So get happy now because we are going to Paris!" Rose screeched. Then it came to me. I was about to spend a whole 3 weeks with my best friends. We had grown apart this last year with our separate classes and had not had much time to hang out because of exams. This was some much needed quality time that we were about to receive, and no amount of shopping could ruin that for me.

"Next!"

"Please remove shoes and socks and place all metals in here." The airport security pointed to the container. I hesitated, still debating on whether or not to run, but when Rose and Alice turned their pleading faces towards me, I couldn't do it.

"Alright. Time for our "Holly jolly Christmas" girls!!" I screamed. Alice and Rose squealed and hugged me while the security guy began looking anxious.

"Ladies please. We are very busy." We mumbled are apologies as we walked arm and arm to the plane.

**Yay! I finally got my next chapter back from my beta! I have a couple more that I will post shortly, but I want to give yall the chance to review! Please review... I am begging you. No one likes to review my stories and it really upsets me. I feel like I am a terrible writer! So please, even if you think it is like every other story, tell me that and I will do my best to improve it. Tell me if it was OK, but not good enough t put on story alert... I won't mind, really! I just want feedback; thats all I'm asking for. If you review, I promise to read and review one of your stories! No, I SWEAR!! = D So review!!**


	3. Bad News

**Yay! I got a few reviews... and I kept my promise and read and reviewed people who reviewed that chapter! So, if you would like the same treatment, review!!! And, I will acknowledge the people who review!!**

**Thank you... mysterygirl531, .words., Breaking'Dawn4ever, TwiHard24, and jazzy56 for reviewing me!! Lets see if I can get 5 more this chapter!!!  
**

Edward POV

"I just don't see why we can't _actually _go to Canada," whined Jasper.

"I don't really mind it. Paris could be pretty fun," said Emmett. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"We all know the real reason you don't have an opinion on this matter. Look, I need you guys. You agreed to go with me anyways so you are stuck with me until the end of Christmas break. Deal with it." Jasper let out another annoyed groan, but moved up in the bag check line obediently.

"Thank you. You have no clue how much I appreciate you doing this," I said thankfully.

"I'm not doing this for you, idiot," he spat at me. My face twisted into confusion. There was nothing in Paris that would be worth him going. Well, nothing that I was aware of.

"Why are you doing it then?" His face turned the shade of a tomato. Emmett let out one of his booming laughs and slapped Jasper on the back. Jasper stumbled a few steps, but quickly set himself back in place. Anger flashed across his face, but only briefly before gaining his composure back. Emmett tried to muffle his laughs with coughs, but its kind of hard to miss them.

"No reason, buddy," he mumbled so low I almost didn't catch it.

"A second ago I was an idiot, and now I'm your buddy? Whats going on here?" Jasper's expression remained blank so I turned to Emmett for answers. He caught me looking and suddenly became very interested in his ticket to Paris. Emmett had never been good at keeping secrets.

"Em, I know you know. Come on. I don't like being outside of the loop." He lifted his gaze up to mine, then over to Jasper's. I caught Jazz shaking his head with an evil gleam in his eye. I had gotten those looks before and they always ended grimly. Emmett new this as well, but was unable to resist the temptation.

"Jazzie's got a crush!!" Emmet screamed. Instantly I knew what he meant; Alice.

"I knew it!! That is why you always go out of your way to speak to her!!" Jasper's face looked as if an artery had exploded inside it.

"It's not that big a deal guys," he whispered. Me and Emmett exchanges knowing looks and had to disguise our laughs. Thankfully, Jasper was unaware.

"Alright guys, shoes and socks off and place all metals in that box," said the security guard in the most bored tone I had ever heard. I slammed my suitcase on the bag check thing and briskly walked past the man. He shoved my things into my arms and mumbled, "Have a nice holiday season and enjoy your flight". I nodded to him in thanks and began walking towards the plane.

"Last call for Flight 214," a woman with an unnaturally pleasant voice spoke over the intercom.

"Well guys, lets make a vow now that when we walk out of this airport in 2 weeks, we will have our sweethearts clinging to our arms." They both flashed huge smiles at me and began walking towards the boarding area, but I swung them around so they were facing me. I put my hand in the middle of us, waiting for them to place theirs on top of mine. "Just like old times," I said. They rolled their eyes, but repeated my action. A lady began closing the doors so we sprinted over to the door and threw our tickets at her. She sighed impatiently and handed them back to us.

"Enjoy your flight," she mumbled emotionless. I made a point of bumping into the "oh so kind" lady while rushing on to the plane. She humphed in disapproval.

I glanced down at my ticket to find that I was in seat 233A. I began weaving in between the huge aisles in search of my seat when I hear, "Psst! Oh Eddie-poo!!" screeching from the seat behind me. I had only one word running through my mind at that moment, and it was not a pretty word: Shit.

Bella POV

"Bella, wake up. The plane has started its decent!! We only have 30 more minutes before we are in Paris!!!" Alice always did make a good alarm clock. I lifted my seat into its upright position and fastened my seat belt like the flight attendants had instructed.

I was in the middle of a nice big stretch when the pilot blared over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement." I heard someone behind me mutter something along the lines of "No shit" and I giggled at their bluntness. That reminded me of something Emmett would do. Oh, I miss Emmett. He was always such a good friend, but he chose his side and so did Jasper.

"Any flights that you have set for the next few weeks have been canceled due to extreme weather. I know it is very strange to see in these parts, but there is report of a blizzard heading this way. I'm afraid all plans shall be canceled. I suggest everyone gets somewhere warm before the storm hits and prepares to be there for a while. I hope you enjoyed your flight with Airs Airports and we hope to see you soon."

Alice, Rose, and I sat there with our jaws to the floor while people dispersed all around us. Soon, we were the only people left except for the flight attendants.

"Excuse me ladies, but we need to clean the plane now," a lady said politely.

"Oh, sorry," I remarked sincerely. "Happy holidays ma'am."

"Thank you. I wish the same to you as well. You stay bundled up now honey, its mighty cold out there." This lady is beginning to remind me of my Mom. I squeezed my eyes shut to serve as barriers for my unwanted tears. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Y-yea. You just remind me of someone I lost; someone very close to me, or was," I said while turning away.

"You just remember what I said about that cold. And... I'm sorry for your loss," she called. One stray tear escaped as I ran out as fast as I could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess there are some good things about Rose and Alice's parents being rich; they had just booked the Suite de Luxe at the Champs Elys`ees Plaza. For some reason, Rose insisted on three King size beds in separate rooms, but I could find no complaints against this.

Our room was on the 57th floor, so we followed a couple of bellhops into a large elevator. Inside, there were beautiful paintings lining each wall. A soothing holiday song was jingling in the background, but it was in French.

Each of the paintings had the same vibe to them: death. It was very strange to have something so powerful in an elevator. I was reminded of the lady on the plane who I swear was my reincarnated mother. She was exactly like her in every way except for appearance. Same Motherly voice, attractive smile, and that sincerity in her eyes that tells you what an honest person she is.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when the quiet "ding" went off. We followed the bellhops through various hallways, each lined with pictures much like the ones in the elevator. One was a scene from Dracula when he is sinking his teeth into some unsuspecting girl. I am so glad Vampires don't exist!

"Room 5716. Enjoy your stay ladies. If you need anything please press one on your phone and that will call the front desk." Rose tried to offer them tips, but they declined. We turned around and walked slowly into our room.

"_This _is our room??" I yelled. Rose and Alice laughed in unison.

"Of course, silly Bella! Do you really think we would put our good money to waste on a crappy room? Especially since we will be spending a lot of time in here because of that rotten blizzard." Alice sighed. "I just wish we could go shopping. When the storm is over, we will have to head strait back to Forks," she whispered grimly. Rose walked over to Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder lovingly.

"Don't worry sweetie. We are here together and it is Christmas! At least we get to spend some bonding time with each other that we have not experienced in a while."

I looked around the room and had to gasp. The room was exquisite. There was a quaint little fire place set against a fashionable, cream colored wall. There were a few pictures next to the fireplace, each a different type of flowers. The carpet was a stormy gray that had the feeling of soft beach sand when you sink your bare feet into it. An inky black coffee table sat in between two leather love seats. The room gave off that homey feeling that most hotels only dream of.

I walked into my room to find it just as stunning as the living room. The bed was large enough to swallow me whole, but looked extremely comfortable. A nice floral comforter Lay on top of a pair of beige, silk sheets. Lace curtains were draped around the bed making it seem more fit for a queens chambers then for me. The carpet was the same stormy gray, but was a bit softer. Golden curtains with a beautiful design covered the huge window in the corner.

I moved on to the bathroom. It contained the largest hot tub I had ever seen in my life. I could probably lay down flat and still have a foot left before my feet touched the other side. The sinks were very plain, but gave off a golden luster. All in all, this was the plainest room I had been in yet. I didn't dare venture into the others rooms for comparison, but Alice and Rose were not as polite.

"Wow, Bella! I like your room better!! It's so exquisite!" chirped Alice. Rose humphed in agreement; I got the feeling she had the worst room.

A knock rang from the door and Alice danced over to answer it. "Who is it??" she called.

"Room service!!" Hmph. Thats strange. Room service has already been through here.

"I know that voice!!" Rose threw the door open and screamed, "Emmett!!" I heard the large booming laugh I knew so well prance through the door. I could not help smiling at my huge teddy bear. Wait. Emmett's here. Which means...

"Honey, I'm hooome!" Anger fumed through me. Edward Cullen was here.

**Like I said before... I will review one of your stories if you do me!! (People who reviewed before, I will read another story of yours)**


	4. Sleeping Arangements

_Thank you so much for the reviews : ) Not too many, but at least I got some! So... **reader13lovesbooks**,** three little words.**,** Breaking'Dawn4ever**, **Mysterygirl531**,** jazzy56**,and** TwiHard24**... Thank you for the reviews! Like last time... if you review me, I will read and review one of your stories in return!! Haha, oh how I love blackmail : )_

**Bella POV (continued)**

There he came sauntering through the door like he owned the place with that stupid crooked smile plastered on his face. "Miss me, love?" he asked cockily. I scowled at him.

"You wish pretty boy. I thought you were going to Canada," I said. His face fell. Obviously he had forgotten how observant I was.

"We got on the wrong plane," Jasper cut in smoothly. Dang. He was always the best at coming up with stories.

"Yea, whatever. Tell me the real reason," I pried. Edward and Jasper's faces gave away nothing so I turned to Emmett as my last hope. His face twisted into something close to pleading. His eyes were screaming 'Don't make me say it!' I put on my best puppy dog face and he screamed, "Edward wanted to follow you!" I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to pat him on the head. He flashed me a big grin and tried to 'discreetly' walk over to Rose's side, but that only made everyone laugh... except me.

"Edward Cullen, I can't believe you followed us!" A smirk spread across his beautiful face.

"Who else could keep you warm during this terrible blizzard?" He walked over to the window and tore open the curtain to reveal a dark cloud of white and smiled brightly at me. "See? Your stuck with me now." Great, just the present I wanted for Christmas: my enemies and best friends...trapped.

"Oh no I'm not. We may be trapped in the same hotel, but you are not trapped in _this_ room with us, so I suggest you get out of our room before we call security," I screamed.

"Umm Bella? I was kind of hoping they could stay with us. I mean, Emmett and I don't mind... sharing a bed." They giggled and got that dreamy look in their eyes.

"Yea, Jasper and I don't mind that either. So they are gonna stay. Besides, I think you and Edward have some issues you need to work out," remarked Alice. I glared at them.

"Well I'm so glad you love birds have your sleeping arrangements all planned out, but I am not, repeat _not, _sleeping anywhere near him!" I glanced over at Edward and he was smirking at me. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I do it for you!" I spat. He muffled a laugh and I huffed loudly and stomped off like a 2 year old to my room. I made a show of slamming the door and locking it. I ran over to the connecting door and locked it before Alice or Rose could rush through it. They began banging on the hard door pleading with me to stop acting so childish. Tears stung my face as they spilled over my eyes. I hated Edward more than anything else in the world and I could not spend 3 weeks cooped up in this hotel with him. I just couldn't.

I was in serious need of a hot bubble bath so I ran into the bathroom and turned the knob in the giant tub. I made sure the water was scolding hot before clogging up the drain. I stripped down into my comfy bathrobe and walked out to grab my I pod and speakers. Steam was now drifting out of the bathroom so I walked in to check the water level. It was almost full but I let it run a little longer.

When I was sure the water would spill over the sides if I let it run any longer, I turned the water off. I plugged in my speakers and chose to listen to some Christmas music in attempt to lighten my sullen mood. I climbed into the burning water and let the tension melt off my muscles. The music really did work because I found myself eventually singing along to my favorite Christmas song; _Christmastime is Here_.

When the water began to cool off, I reluctantly climbed out and took my sweet time drying myself off. Then I dried my hair and straitened it as well. When there was nothing left to do to further beautify myself, I climbed on to my bed. It was just as squishy and amazing as I had imagined. I let myself sink into it before reaching over to the nightstand to grab the remote. I searched the channels but only found some lame shows in French. There was a note next to the lamp that said I would have to go down to the front desk to collect some English films and shows. I groaned. It seems I have to leave this room at some point if I didn't want to die of boredom. I guess I needed food as well, but still. I don't want to face them after my little performance. So, I quietly tiptoed over to the door and cautiously opened it. To my surprise, no one was present.

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone out here?" No answer. I walked over to the coffee table to find a little note taped to the top of a box of steaming food. On top of that was a few of my favorite movies. The fragrance drifting from the box was causing my stomach to scream in need. I grabbed to note that said,

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know you are upset with me, and you have every right to be. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you and hope that one day we could be friends. I also hope to have a chance to speak to you about that night; there are a few things you do not understand and I feel obligated to explain, but I cannot do so through a note. _

_All of us have gone down to dine in the restaurant and then we are heading to the rather large gift shop here. Feel free to come join us. If you don't want to, we understand. We all hope that you have a great evening and we want you to know you are loved greatly._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward (Alice, Rose, _

_Emmett, and Jasper)_

_P.S. Try laying on that couch for a few minutes to see how suitable it is for a good night's sleep._

My stomach could no longer take the torture. I threw the note down and slammed my body down on the couch. Immediately I shot up and grabbed my back in agony. Wow! That couch was a rock! 'Ha,' I thought to myself. He will get exactly what he deserves, that slimy cheater. I felt a pang of remorse for making him doing that, but he really is only gonna get what is coming to him. Suddenly, I was no longer hungry. I picked up the note, reread it , and crumpled it into a tiny ball. I then chucked it across the room and grabbed the nearest pillow to scream into it. Instead of removing my face, I cried into the pillow for hours, my face releasing a never ending amount of tears.

Finally, everyone came barreling into the room, laughing and enjoying their time together. When they saw my face, they immediately stopped laughing. Alice tried to reach out to me, but Edward slipped in front of her and dragged me into my room.

"Bella-"

"I wanna know what the hell it is that I don't understand," I screamed.

"B-"

"I understand, that I walked in on you and Jessica. I saw your face glued to hers, Edward! I understand, that I called my Mother in hysterics to come get me, and then while she was consoling me, she accidentally drove into the other side of the road. My mom died instantly, and I was left in a coma! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!! Now tell me, what don't I understand??" He sat there, staring at me, pain flashing across his face, but only for brief moments.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Tears poured down my face, but they were not for me or my Mother... they were for Edward. He had been blaming himself this whole time. Just like I have been. Then, I did something that I thought I would never do again; I hugged Edward Cullen.

_Aww, poor Edie-poo. Well, what did you think?? Please don't forget to review!! : )_


	5. IMPORTANT!

Hello my EXTREMELY patient readers! I know at the moment you have every right to hunt me down and do some serious physical harm, but I have a good reason :) ... scratch that. I have NO reason other than pure laziness. I am sincerely sorry! But I am going to blame my lack of enthusiasm and drive on the non-existence of a beta. So, instead of searching through thousands of random beta's, I was wondering if there are any readers out there who would be interested in becoming a beta for little ol' me? The only qualifications would be to send me angry emails if I drop the ball and stop updating my stories for a month or more and to be freaking awesome at catching my stupid mistakes! Oh, and be OK with possible "M-rated" stories? If you are interested, send me a private message and let me know :) I CAN'T wait to find a beta so that I can continue to write and not disappoint you guys with lousy writing!

~ 3 Jennifer Faith


End file.
